MLP: Guild Star
by drakester2425
Summary: Well its MLP but humanized and with a little twist of my own... summary is kinda cliche and is sucky but hey I think its worth a read... Then again I did write it...


**Oh hi there. I seem to have disappeared for quite some time. honestly I sorta kinda lost time to write since I qualify this a hobby. But hey I'm here now so let's do this**

* * *

The scuffing of shoes, echoed through the hall of the castle of Canterlot as the faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, sauntered to her teachers throne. A sleek and simple out is her choice most days, today being a white blouse with a brown, knee-length skirt and purple hi tops. As she opened the doors to the throne room/ office of her teacher,unlike the really happy teacher, which guards love to stand post at, mainly because she is what they call a 'heart throb'. The happy teacher was replaced by a tyrant as she barked orders. "You! Why arent you going to the sanctum hall every 15 minutes, and you, can you not tell what spotless is." "Your majes *ack*" that was the sound he made as Celestia shot magical bolts at anything that frustrated her.

"Twilight~" She obviously is furious and needed something that would cheer her up someone who couldn't possibly fail her. "Princess, I find that your lack of interest in fairy tales at this time is disturbing." Twilight apparently not reading the situation at the time, which also all the guards were staring at Twilight in shock at her boldness. When they turned to Celestia to see her reaction, she wasn't there, as they turned back to Twilight they never feared for someone more in their life as Celestia towered over her student. Twilight cowered under her Teacher for fear of what she would do but all she felt was a pat, and then another, in a slow repeating pattern "Twilight always questioning my methods, but alas, your supposed to be in Ponyville, are you not."

That is when Twilight paused. "Oh dear" was all she said as she ran through the castle to go pack her things to go to Ponyville to look over the summer sun celebration, which she was put in charge of by Celestia herself. As Twilight burst through her house doors her young assistant Spike, who is part dragon and trains in the power of fire, was cleaning up the library that they lived in. "Spike we need to pack!" Spike pointed over to a corner "We did, twice." As the corner he pointed to was filled with two piles of bags "And our private jet, the one the princess provided, is ready to leave." "Spike, you work miracles you know that?" All the semi dragon did was nod as he grabbed the baggage that belonged to his 'big sister' and his own luggage as well.

"I'm off to the plane." Twilight grabbed her messenger bag and strolled up next to the 16-year old "I think its about time we got a change of scenery, don't you Spike?" "Yeah and now you cant yell at me for taking a nap." Spike said chuckling to himself. Twilight rolled her eyes at the teen "But you still have to help me go around checking at least, okay?" "Yeah,yeah I got you covered" As they walked through the familiar streets of Canterlot to get to the airport.

As they arrived at the airport they were greeted by two guards, which seemed to gain some attention from nearby spectators, "Madam Twilight Sparkle!" They saluted as they gestured for her and Spike to go in the general direction they pointed in. As Twilight and Spike carried on, not hearing the gossip that flew from on lookers mouths, as they neared the gate. Climbing the stairs to their private jet, Twilight seemed less and less excited on their way into it.

"What's up?" Spike asked as he got his pillow ready "What?" Twilight asked, looking away from the book she was a fourth through, to look at Spike "You look all bummed out, you were all excited on the way here. Now your slumping, you hate slumping." Twilight sighed "Well, I thought we were just going there for a day or two, but it seems the princess has other plans." Twilight showed Spike the text that Celestia had just sent

It said 'Twilight, I know I sent you there a week early, its because i want you to make friends while your there, don't forget to have fun while your there :D' Spike snorted, as in a way to keep himself from busting out laughing "Funny," Was what Spike began his statement with "She expects you to make friends." He finished with a playful jab at Twilight, who was rolling her eyes at the boy's statement. "We'll see about that." As Spike looked out the window, at the now distant Canterlot airport. "Well no turning back now, besides it could be fun." However, that statement was heard upon deaf ears, as Twilight decided a nap would sleep off what chills haunted her and prepared for a long day ahead of her.


End file.
